¿Cómo sobrevivir en los suburbios?
by Iori-chan99
Summary: La vida en los suburbios no puede ser mas enredada y divertida, los hijos de grandes figuras de Konoha tienen que aprender a sobrevivir en la sociedad, tendran que aprender a lidiar con el amor, las decepciones, las alegrias, etc. Un nuevo año escolar en Konoha High School acaba de empezar- AU


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 _1- La llegada de la familia Uchiha_

-¿Ya llegamos?- Obito Uchiha de 18 años estaba totalmente pegado al vidrio del auto, esa era la razón principal por la que era el primo favorito de los hermanos Uchiha; se comportaba como un niño de diez años.

-A pesar de que has repetido esa misma pregunta al menos treinta veces desde que salimos tengo que decirles, que efectivamente, hemos llegado a Konoha- Fugaku, aunque normalmente siempre serio, se mostraba un poco animado.

-Estoy ansiosa de ver nuestro nuevo hogar- dijo Mikoto sonriente a sus tres hijos; Itachi de 17, Sasuke de 16 y un adorable Shisui de un año que estaba más interesado en morder la oreja de su oso de peluche.

-Madre ¿Cuándo ingresaremos al colegio?- pregunta siempre educado Itachi, dejar la capital había sido difícil, pero investigando Konoha en google se dieron cuenta que era un lugar lindo y tranquilo, así que más animados habían aceptado el gran cambio.

-Mañana mismo-

-¿¡Eh!? – Eso sí que logro despegar del vidrio a Obito.

-Saben que en la educación no hay que perder tiempo- dijo Fugaku sin despegar la vista del camino.

-¡Gah!- un balbuceo.

-Incluso Shisui está en desacuerdo- reclamo Obito.

-Silencio- demandó Fugaku- Hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar-

Estacionaron frente a una gran casa estilo victoriana, digna de los suburbios, con un gran jardín lleno de plantas, sin duda los antiguos dueños la conservaron perfectamente. Detrás de ellos estacionó el camión de mudanza.

-Entren a elegir sus habitaciones- dijo Mikoto.

Itachi y Sasuke corrieron a la gran casa mientras Fugaku daba instrucciones a los empleados, Mikoto sacaba a Shisui de su sillita para auto cuando observo que Obito no se movió, más bien veía la casa con nostalgia, se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Este es el inicio de una nueva vida Obito, debemos dejar el pasado atrás sabiendo que quienes realmente nos aman nunca nos abandonan.- dijo- anda ve, si no te dejaran la peor habitación- eso al parecen lo animo pues en tres segundos había desaparecido por la puerta principal.

Los padres de Obito habían muerto recientemente así que Fugaku tomó la custodia de su único sobrino.

-Parece que todo marcha bien- dijo Fugaku abrazando a su esposa de la cintura.

-¡Gah!-

-De nuevo Shisui está de acuerdo- los dos rieron y compartieron un tierno beso.

Dentro de la casa los tres primos estaban reunidos dentro del cuarto que sería de Itachi.

-¿Cómo creen que será el colegio?- pregunta Obito.

-Como sea dependerá de nosotros- dice Itachi.

-Hmp-

-Te hemos dicho que odiamos ese monosílabo- dijo Obito antes de lanzarse a Sasuke para comenzar un juego de lucha entre primos al que no tardo en unirse Itachi, y así la habitación se lleno de risas, esos momentos con su familia hacían que la pena de Obito se hiciera más llevadera.

-Entonces hermano, ¿podrías llevarme a casa de Ino?- decía Sakura a su hermano mayor Kakashi.

-¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?- la miró.

-Si- dijo con una mirada de cahorrito

Kakashi suspiró bajando su libro, vivir con dos hermanas menores iba a matarlo, sus padres normalmente trabajaban así que era él quien cuidaba a sus hermanas la mayor parte del tiempo, Rin se encontraba dando tutorías así que estaba solo en casa con su hermanita.

-Trae las llaves de mi auto- Sakura salió corriendo en busca de las llaves.

Tsunade Hatake: Reconocida doctora a nivel internacional, gracias a eso viajaba constantemente.

Jiraiya Hatake: Reconocido escritor anónimo de romance, conoció a Tsunade en la sala de emergencias después de una fiebre mal atendida, la cortejó durante años hasta que la orgullosa Tsunade decidió aceptar ser su novia.

Sus padres Tsunade y Jiraiya tuvieron problemas durante muchos años para poder tener hijos propios, Kakashi fue un logro, un año después Rin llegó como un último deseo, y un año más tarde llego una sorpresa de cabello rosado, la consentida de papá y hermano mayor; Sakura.

Nadie niega que sus hermanas menores son lindas, así que era su trabajo cuidar de que algún perdedor se les acercara, aunque eso era fácil, todos le tenían miedo en el colegio, por lo tanto era una persona solitaria, su amigo más cercano es Maito Guy, aunque se declaraban eternos rivales, también estaba Asuma Sarutobi el hijo del director y su novia Kurenai, una de las chicas mas lindas de ultimo año, aunque esos dos se pueden considerar simplemente como conocidos estimados. Aunque no pide nada en la vida, pues vive en una gran casa debido al buen trabajo de sus padres, además de tener un BMW regalo de ellos al ganar un concurso nacional de robótica, porque podría ser flojo pero era un genio.

Camino al auto se encontraron con sus padres, que llegaban de su trabajo.

-Pero si es mi pastelito- dijo abriendo sus brazos

-Papi- abrazó Sakura a Jiraiya- Kakashi me llevará a casa de Ino, iremos al centro comercial a reunirnos con las otras chicas.

-Pórtate bien linda- dijo Tsunade antes de darle un beso en la frente y entrar a la casa.

Kakashi rodó los ojos al ver a su padre sacar su billetera para sacar unos billetes y dárselos a Sakura.

-¿Para mí no hay?- dijo burlonamente.

-¿Crees que no vi que hoy en la mañana tu madre te pasaba dinero a escondidas?- levantó la ceja.

-Descubierto- dijo desinteresadamente.

-Pasa por Rin de regreso, esta con los Aburame-

-Hay que irnos, Ino me está esperando- jaló Sakura a su hermano.

Jiraiya solo los vio partir con una sonrisa, entró a la casa y encontró a su esposa en la cocina, se acerco a ella.

-No sé que hicimos para merecer tan maravillosos hijos- dijo a su mujer.

-Cuando aun no podía concebir no me imaginaba que iba a recibir tanto- dice Tsunade sonriendo.

-Al parecer tenemos casa sola- dijo besándola.

-Pervertido-

-Al parecer alguien se mudara a la casa de enfrente- dice Kushina poniendo la ensalada en la mesa antes de sentarse para empezar la cena.

-Deberíamos llevar un regalo de bienvenida- dice su esposo mirándola con amor.

-Vi tres chicos entrando en ella- dice su mellizo numero uno; Nagato.

-Solo espero que no sean idiotas- dice el mellizo numero dos; Yahiko.

-Vaya, eso te costara diez billetes en el tarro de los insultos- dice Kushina sonriéndole-

-¡Pero si la multa es una moneda!-

-Y yo digo que pondrás diez billetes- dice mirándolo con advertencia, callándolo al instante.

-Mamá sí que da miedo- le susurra Naruto a su padre Minato, quien solo ríe y alborota su cabello.

-¿Así que quien me acompañara a llevar un pastel de bienvenida a nuestros nuevos vecinos?- dice entusiasmada

\- Saldré con Konan al cine, así que no podré- dice Yahiko

-Me reuniré con mis amigos, iremos a casa de Sasori a ver sus nuevas marionetas gigantes- dice Nagato.

-No sé cómo puedes ser amigo de esos raros-

-Mejor esos raros que un idiota como tú-

-Dejen de pelear- interrumpe su padre- Entonces te acompañaremos Naruto y yo- dice mirando a Kushina.

Los mayores soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras que Naruto puso cara de circunstancia.

-Empezare a cocinar- emocionada se fue a precalentar el horno.

-¿Enserio papá?- le dijo su hijo menor.

-Vamos, solo nos presentaremos y entregaremos el pastel, quizá después podremos ir a comer ramen-

-Hecho- dice con una gran sonrisa mientras sus hermanos ríen.

La familia Uchiha estaba reunida en la sala mientras Fugaku hablaba con los chicos acerca de Konoha High School, Mikoto atendía a Shisui mientras preparaba los ingredientes para la cena, cuando tocaron el timbre abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a una mujer joven de cabello tan rojo como los tomates que cargaba un pastel y un hombre rubio de ojos azules, acompañados del que debía ser su hijo pues era una copia del rubio.

-Buenas tardes, venimos a darles la bienvenida, soy el alcalde de Konoha, Minato Namikaze esta es mi esposa Kushina y mi hijo Naruto- se presentó el rubio.

-Un placer, soy Mikoto y somos la familia Uchiha-


End file.
